Fresh Start
by UltimiteBookWormKat
Summary: Clary goes to a new school and is afraid to tell anyone what happens at home. She thinks she will ruin her friendships. Until she meets this golden hair boy and his siblings. Will she be able to tell them what happens or do they find out a different way. ALL MUNDANE. Rated T to be on the safe side. I know it is a crappy summary I plan on fixing that later.
1. Chapter 1

It was Clary first day at her new school Idris high. She was starting her grade 11 year here because her father believed it would be better than her old school. She wanted to make friends but they couldn't find out what happens at home. She thinks it will ruin any friendship she has. She has covered up all her bruises that were visible. She had to walk to school even though it was a 45 minute walk.

When she got to the office she went to talk to the principal.

"I have told a girl name Izzy who is in all your classes to show you around."

I nod to show I understand because I don't want to speak to him. I just want to get to class and take out my sketch book and draw.

"Okay you may go Izzy should be outside waiting for you."

I nod then leave the room. When I walk out this girl comes over.

"HI i'm Izzy and you must be Clarissa. Okay so we have math first so follow me."

I nod and say in a whisper "call me Clary please."

"Okay Clary but we should get going and you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you would like."

I just nod yes because I still don't like talking to people much.

"Are you scared to talk to me?"

I shake my head no.

"Then why don't you."

I just shrug my shoulders and we are finally in class. I immediately head to the back of the class and Izzy follows. I am kind of glad she did so one less person I don't know would be sitting next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

As we wait for the bell to ring I take out my sketch book and start to draw. I try to hide the best I can from Izzy but she is so curious to what it is I am drawing. I finally give up and start to get to focused on my drawing. I start to think about the night before.

FLASHBACK

I just finished making dinner when dad walked in. He went straight for a beer and sat at the table.

"CLARISSA WHERE IS MY FOOD. I DON'T WORK ALL DAY FOR NOTHING. BRING IT NOW"

He already seemed upset so I hurried and placed his plate on the table and went to cleaning the dishes. As soon as he finished I take his plate and clean it. He grabs a pack of beer then goes to watch t.v. I grab myself a plate when he does that.

"CLARISSA GET OVER HERE NOW."

I knew this couldn't be good.

"THIS ROOM IS A MESS CLEAN IT NOW."

Of course he was in it so it was always a mess. I couldn't clean fast enough before he...

FLASHBACK DONE

I came to Izzy tapping my shoulder.

"Clary what were you doing. You liked complete zoned out but continued to draw."

Izzy POV

I look down at her drawing and see a girl in the corner because someone was coming at her. I wonder if that is Clary in the corner but I can't tell.

She finally answered my question.

"I uh was just thinking."she answered in a whisper.

"Do you not like to talk."

She nodded yes. I wondered why but now I think maybe I should start to ask everything in a yes or no questions for her.

We moved to our next class and she just sat there drawing the whole time so we didn't talk. It was lunch time.

"Hey you ready to go eat."

She nods yes and we head to my table. When we get there she seems a little nervous but I think it was because everyone was already there.

"Guys this is Clary." She waves hi.

"Clary this is Alec, Magnus, Simon, Maia, Jordan and Jace. Alec and Jace are my brothers. Simon is my boyfriend and Maia and Jordan are together."

She just nods yes and sits down. She takes out her sketch book and draws. She doesn't take out a lunch.

"Clary do you have a lunch." I whisper

She nods no. So I give her half my sandwich. When she finished she whispered "Thank-you"

Jace decides to ask"When don't you talk."

I look at Clary and noticed she like froze.

"Jace knock it off it doesn't matter."

Just as I finished saying that Clary was running outside. I ran after her to apologise for my brother.

"Hey I am sorry about Jace. He doesn't think before he speaks."

She doesn't move it looks like she went back to-day dreaming but then she starts to shake and I get scared. I run to get a teacher near by. When she gets there Clary is shaking even more and curled up in a ball.

"GO get the nurse NOW." She told me as I was already running.

**I hope you like the second chapter and I will upload the next one when I get some reviews if you like it so far.**

**I need to know if I should continue or not.**

**-UltimiteBookWormKat**


	3. Chapter 3

IPOV

When the nurse gets there they are going to move Clary to the Nurses office but as soon as they touched her it got even worse. I started to cry because I don't know what is happening. The ambulance gets there and they carefully put her on the stretcher but it still only makes it worse. As soon as they leave I just sit there by myself. I zone out and they realize that i am 20 minutes late for my next class.

I go to my locker get my books then go to class. When I walk in the teacher ask me a question.

"Izzy where were you."

I just stand there and then I run out of the room. I can't handle this. So I go to the wash room and just sit there and cry. Then I hear the door open and her comes Maia. She just stands there when she sees me crying.

"Izzy what's wrong I have never seen you like this."

She comes over and hugs me as I start to tell her about Clary. By the time I was done she couldn't say anything she just sat there with zoned out look. I start to panic.

"Maia what's wrong you look like Clary did before she started to shake."

"Sorry Iz I was just think I didn't mean to scare you."

I nod and just sit there with her till my eyes don't look puffy any more.

"Iz I think we should go back to our classes."

"Okay bye Maia thank you for sitting with me."

"No problem Izzy any time bye."

With that we both go back to class but when I get to the door I see the teacher come out and says he needs to talk.

"Why did you go running out of class after you were late."

"I am sorry sir but I needed some time to think."

"What did you need to think about"

"The new student Clary I was showing around run outside at lunch so I followed her and When I got near her I saw that she was shaking so I went to get a teacher. When I got back it was worse than before and she was curled up in a ball. I watched as they tried to pick her up and made it worse and when the paramedics pick her and put her on the stretcher she got twice as worse than before. I just sat outside till I came to your class and then I couldn't handle it right away and was about to cry so I went to the wash room. I am sorry."

"Izzy calm down it is fine that you had a reason but next time please try to come on time."

"Yes sir I will."

"Okay now let's go back and you can take your seat."

I go and take my seat while everyone stares at me. I get a little nervous and feel like i am going to be sick. I go up to Mr. Derek.

"Sir I don't feel to well do you mind if I go to the wash room."

"Yes Izzy and I will call the office so you can go home."

"Thank you sir."

I run to the wash room and go in the first stall. As soon as I lock the door I vomit until I have nothing left in my stomach and still feel like vomiting. I just sit there until I hear the nurse come in.

"Izzy are you okay your teacher said you didn't feel well"

"I don't and I just threw up anything I had in my stomach"

"Izzy okay your mom is on her way and then you can go home till then could you come to my office and lay down"

"Okay" I say as I get up to follow her.

My mom arrives five minutes after I go to the nurses office.

"Oh Izzy are you okay come on let's get you home and in bed."

I just nod because I feel like I have lost all my energy.

CPOV

I wake up to see I am in a white room. I look around and she that my dad is here and I just to figure out where I am. I soon figured out I was in the hospital but I have no idea what happened that made me come here. The doctor comes in.

"Good your awake we still don't know what happened to you so you will be here till we do okay."

"Okay" I say weakly.

She asked my father to leave the room so he could speak with me alone.

"Okay so while we were trying to figure out what was wrong we noticed the huge bruise on your arm what is that from."

"I feel and hit the corner of my counter"

"Okay now we think you had a panic attack and that is what happened but I need to know if there is anything you are scared of"

I sit there for a minute and think to myself that it was because I watch my mother die in front of me and now I just get terrified when I think of it.

"Uh watching my mother get hurt. I just start to think of her sometimes and get scared."

"Okay so now that we know what happened you are free to go home."

"Thank you"

I go home and head straight to bed because I have school in the morning.

IPOV

When I get home I go straight to bed. I still feel like I am going to puke but I feel a lot better than before. My mom brings me some soup.

"Here you need to eat something."

"Thanks mom"

She waits until I finish. When I am done I feel even worse. As soon as my mom starts to leave I get up but before I get to the bathroom I vomit all over my rug.

"Izzy are you okay what's wrong"

"Mom I feel like I am going to throw up again"

My mom picks me up and carries to my bed.

"Okay please just lay down and try to rest"

"Okay mom goodnight"

She goes to clean up my rug and I start to fall asleep.

**Hope you like this chapter I couldn't wait till tomorrow to post it I was just to happy. I really enjoy writing this story so I will try to update everyday if I can.**

**As always UltimiteBookWormKat**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I wake up then take a quick shower and change into my favorite blue jeans and my black hoodie. I put on my converse, grab my bag and head out the door.

"Bye dad I am going to school"

Clary walks slowly to school because she doesn't really wan t face it.

When she gets there she heads straight to math and starts to draw. I don't see Izzy and I figured she would be early. I finally see her come in and she runs up to me and gives me a huge hug.

"Clary what happened to you. I got so scared and went home"

"I will tell you at lunch but we have to go alone so meet under the Apple tree"

"Okay an I am so glad you are okay"

"Izzy I will be fine and why did you go home"

"I couldn't handle the fact that you were in the hospital so I started to get sick"

"I am sorry Iz"

"Clary don't be sorry I am glad you are okay."

Math goes by quick and so does English and then it is finally lunch. I go to the tree and wait for Izzy. Izzy comes from behind me but I don't notice till she says my name.

"Clary" I jump and start to shake.

"Clary calm down okay I am sorry I scared down"

I start to calm down and stop shaking.

"Sorry Izzy I didn't know you were there."

"It is okay I shouldn't have come up from behind like that"

"I am fine now "

"Are you sure"

"Yes Iz. I am fine"

"Okay do you want to tell me what happened"

"Well I wasn't feeling well in the morning but I thought it was nothing. I ended up feeling like I needed air so I came out here. After that I don't know what happened"

"You could have told me you didn't feel well"

"I will next time I promise"

"You want to come eat lunch at my table"

"Yea sure"

They walk back inside and go sit at Izzy's table.

"Iz where were you yesterday. You weren't in fourth"asked Magnus.

"I didn't feel well so I went home"

"Oh and doesn't Clary have every class with you. Where did she go"

I just stood there while Izzy replied. She looked at me and I nodded yes.

"She went to the hospital cause she fainted"

"Omg Clary are you okay"

I nod yes and go to sit beside Izzy and Simon. Jace comes over to the table and I try to pretend he is not there.

"Hey Red I missed you"

"Jace leave Clary alone"

"Izzy you know she wants all this" points at his body

"Clary you want him"

I was in deep thought so I didn't really hear what she was saying.

"Clary"

"Hello"

"Sorry, what did you say"

"I said did you want Jace to leave you alone"

"If he will stop hitting on me then no but if not then yes I do."

"Fine Red but I at least want to know a little more about you"

"Uhh no not yet maybe another time"

"Oh okay I am always here"

They sat there finishing their lunch and then the bell rang. Izzy made me go to her locker first then we went to mine. After that we headed to Science and we were almost late.

"Izzy and Clary good to see both of you today. Class this is the new student Clary she wasn't here yesterday for the after noon. So I assume some of you don't her"

After that he went on to teaching the lesson. I got bored while he was teaching so I took out my sketch book and started to draw. He didn't notice so that was good. The bell rang and I knew it was time for gym class. I really didn't want to go. I don't want people to see all my bruises. I hope I can wear my long sleeve shirt and my jogging pants.

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I am going to try and update it everyday but I can't make a promise since I have exams coming up and having to finish my ISU's :( **

**Please give a review so I know how this is going. You guys can also PM on how you want the story to go. I will try and make some of your ideas appear in the story.**

**As always UltimiteBookWormKat **


	5. Chapter 5

I change where no one can see me. I walk outside in a long sleeve shirt and jogging pants. I am so glad that it is fall. No one should question why I am wearing them.

"Okay class we are going to play some soccer"

I was so happy. I was actual good at it. The only thing that sucks is that when it hits me it will hurt like hell. I usually play forward but I was put as defence which sucked.

After the game my leg hurt so bad. I was kicked like 5 times there. It was hard to walk on but I put the pain aside. I am used to doing that.

"Hey Clary you are an amazing soccer player"

"Iz I don't even really know how to play defence. I am more of a forward"

"Then why didn't you tell "

"I didn't want to really participate today anyway"

"But you are amazing"

"Thanks Iz but I don't think I want to play any more for class"

"Why"

"Cause I am probably going to keep playing defence and it really hurts"

Just then the bell rang and we went to our lockers.I quickly packed up my homework and walked home. When I got home I threw my stuff in my room and went to start dinner. My dad walked in just as I finished. I quickly made a plate and set it on the table. He walks to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Thank you" he says with a mouth full of food.

I am waiting to do the dishes so I make myself some food. I eat it as quickly as I can. I hear my dad coming and instantly stop eating.

"CLARISSA WHY ARE THERE STILL DISHES"

" I-I was waiting for your plate" just as I finished I felt my cheek gets slapped.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO STUDIER"

HE continues to punch me and kick my legs. I let out a cry.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW WEAKNESS"

He grabbed my hair and then slammed my head of the counter. The last thing I remember is him kicking my stomach.

I wake up and see I have 1 hour till school starts. I get up as quick as I can and go to cover my bruises. I hurry out of my house and hope to get there on time. I make it in to my first class just as the bell rings.

"Clary where were you"

"Sorry Iz I slept in a little so I had to hurry here"

"Okay but hey at least you made it right"

"Yea that is true"

After that Mrs. Sladic starts talking and I begin to draw. My drawing is of a girl who looks like she doesn't have a care in the world. I wish that I could be like that but not with the way my father treats me. The bell rings as I pit the finishing touches on it. I then head to English and do nothing but draw the whole class.

"Hey wanna come to our table at lunch again Clary"

"Sure Iz"

The class went by fast. After the bell rang we headed to the caf to eat our lunch. When we get their everyone is already eating at the table.

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Love to hear what you guys think. **

**BTW sorry I didn't upload yesterday but I was finishing my ISU for one of my classes. I will always try and upload everyday but if I don't then the next day will most likely have two if I can mange to do it.**

**Also just start calling me Kat it will be easier**

**-Kat (UltimiteBookWoorKat)**


	6. Announcement

**Hey I don't know if I should continue this story I need some feedback before I post the next chapter. I don't know if you guys are liking it or not.**

**Please give some feedback thanks!**

**-Kat**


	7. Chapter 6

**I will like to thank you for the reviews. **

**I would like to thank the quest who posted I will put more detail but when I wrote that chapter it was late at night because I knew I would not have much time to write more because I have my exams coming up and all my ISU's to finish. **

**Oh and Kaley(sorry if I spelt your name wrong) I had just finished the next chapter when I looked at your review but I will make that happen in my next chapter after gym class or along the lines of what you said.**

**I am sorry for not putting up this chapter sooner but I have been busy trying to finish all my ISU's so I could work on study notes for my classes. I am almost done all of my notes so I should be putting more chapters up sooner then I have been.**

**I am glad that you guys have been enjoying this and don't worry you guys can give me any king of feedback. Good or Bad. I don't mine. I actually hope I get some constructive feedback so I can make this story a lot better.**

**Last but not least here is the story. -Kat**

We walk up to the table and I am a little scared. I really don't trust all the guys sitting there. I think I will be able to trust them soon though or at least I hope to. I look over and see Jace staring at me. I start to think about how handsome Jace actual is. I am still day dreaming about when he gets up to came to Izzy's table.

"Hey guys what's up"

"Magnus was talking about his hat collection again"

"Alec you know you love my hats"

"Sure mags sure"

"Iz is there any normal conversations going on at this table"

"No Jace is there ever"

I just sit there think about him as this boring conversation goes on. I decided to take out my sketch book and start a new drawing. I don't even notice that everyone is looking at me until Jace talks.

"Hey Red what you think our conversation are boring so you need to draw. It is lunch this is a time to socialize."

God he can be rude sometimes. I just pretend like I am to distracted to have heard him. It worked until he took my sketch book away.

"HEY give that back"

"No not till lunch is over. You need to start having a conversation"

"Come on give it back I want to finish my drawing"

All he does he go and look at it.

JPOV

I look at her drawing and see that see was drawing everyone at the table even me standing there.

"Hey red this is pretty good. I say as I show the others.

Izzy decides to speak"Hey Clary you are amazing. How do you know how to draw like that."

"My mom taught me but she was much better"

I decide that it is a good idea to ask"What do you mean 'was'"

I think I should not have asked that because she just sits there and stares into space. she final answers.

"My mother was murdered when I was 9"

Everyone went silent even Izzy which surprised me the most. She like never shuts up. Izzy is the only one who speaks.

"Clary I am so sorry that happened"

"Iz it is okay I was sad at first but now it doesn't bother me that much"

CPOV

Even though I say it doesn't bother me that much it does because I was there when it happened. I didn't do anything to stop the killer which was my father. As I start to think of this I realise that I am starting to panic so I try to calm myself down. I manage to but then I see Izzy looking pale.

"Izzy are you okay"

"Clary I thought you were going to do it again"

"Iz I am fine don't worry"

"Okay I" Just as she starts to respond the bell rings and we all read to our classes. I head to science with Izzy. The class is just as boring as yesterday so I draw the whole time. Then it is time for gym and I don't want that. I am still in a lot of pain for what my dad did last night.

**Give me some feedback thanks.**


	8. Apology

**Hey guys I know I have not uploaded in awhile and I am sorry but I am going to try and put up at least three chapters before Monday if I **

**can. Let's hope nothing comes up (Crosses Fingers). I have been so busy studying so I haven't had a lot of time to write and my free time I **

**am helping my friend study for his exams. Sorry to everyone for not be able to upload but after exams I should be able to upload at least **

**every other day because I have hard classes for my next semester. Btw Kailey I am going to explain what happens in more detail at her **

**house in the next few chapters.**

**-Kat**


	9. Chapter 7

**Kailey I said what her dad did in chapter 5 I believe it was but it was in a previous chapter. **  
><strong>Sorry for such a late update but I have been very busy with exams and help my friend with his studying. I promise to try to upload 2 tomorrow if I can with studying for my French exam on Monday.<strong>  
><strong>-Kat<strong>

Previous

Just as she starts to respond the bell rings and we all read to our classes. I head to science with Izzy. The class is just as boring as yesterday so I draw the whole time. Then it is time for gym and I don't want that. I am still in a lot of pain for what my dad did last night.

IPOV

When we went to gym class we were playing soccer again but this time with the guys. I hate that cause they take this seriously. We like to

stand and socialize but not the guys. I try not to think of that and go hang with Clary. I'm worried about her there is something she is not

telling me and I can see that because of the way she zones out and doesn't talk. I try to make a conversation with her instead.

"Hey so you ready to play with the guys"

"Iz that is a stupid question obviously no"

"Hey maybe it won't be so bad we can try to sit out"

"Yea good luck with that I think Jace is talking to the teacher about something"

"I swear if he is telling him that we are good. I will kill him"

"Iz calm down who cares we don't have to try "

"That is true"

Then the teacher puts us into teams and of course Clary and I are on Jace's team. We are also playing forward with him. I am going to kill him

for this. I still play like I mean it and so does Clary and she is actually really good. She is making Jace look worse than he is. They start a

conversation but I can't understand what it is. I want to know but just ask her about her skills.

"Hey Clary you weren't kidding when you said you could play"

"Iz why would I"

"True I don't see why you would"

Just then the teacher told us to go change and that class was almost done. When we were in the dressing room Kaelie walks over to Clary and

I. Clary speaks up for once.

"Can I help you"

"Clary leave Jace alone"

"I can talk to him if I want"

"NO he is mine so back off"

"I don't listen to bitch's"

Just after she said that Kaelie pulls out a water bottle and dumps it on Clary. I then punch Kaelie in the stomach and she stumbles back with

her bitch crew. I look over at Clary and then I see some of her make-up coming off. As it starts coming off I see what looks like a bruise on her

cheek and a black eye. She doesn't realise it was coming off so once we are changed I grab her and she winces but comes with me anyway. I

take her to the wash room that no one uses.

"Iz why did you drag me here"

"What is that on your face and why did you wince when I grab your arm"

She turns to the mirror and realises her make-up was coming off. It looks like she is about to cry.

"Clary I am sorry but I want to know who did this or we do not leave this wash room. The whole truths please I want to help"

"Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone"

"I promise"

"Okay then it all started when I was nine. I was in my room drawing when I heard my mom and dad start to fight. So I went down the stairs

quietly and stood in the doorway. They were arguing and then my dad grabbed a knife. I didn't know what he was going to do with it. I stood

there watching as my dad stabbed my mom in the stomach. She cried out in pain and I just stood there I couldn't move. He continued to stab

her and then he realised I was standing there. He threaten to kill me if I told anyone what happened. After that if I didn't do what he wanted

he would beat me. He still does it know and that is when I am covered in bruises" She shows me her arms, legs and her stomach. She is

covered in them. I feel like I am going to be sick just by looking at them.

"This is why I don't talk to anyone because I am afraid of what might happen if I make them angry. I feel like they might hit me for doing

something wrong. I guess I can tell you the truth about the other day at lunch too"

"What do you mean the truth Clary"

"Well when Jace asked why I didn't talk much I started to think of my dad or Valentine. This caused me to think of memories. When that

happens I start to have panic attacks. If they are really bad then I usually pass out after I am done. But if someone touches me then they

make it worse and that's why at lunch I was bad. I am so sorry for making you worry the other day but I didn't know if I could trust you yet"

"Clary I am so sorry and you can always trust me"

"Thanks Izzy I know I can now"

"You want to come over tonight"

"Iz I can't I need to make Valentine dinner and if I do leave he needs to know 2 days before hand"

"Okay how bout on Sunday then"

"Sure I will ask"

With that we left the wash room and went to our lockers to grab our books and leave.

**I know this was short but I figured you guys wanted something uploaded. Don't worry the next one will be longer I promise. I would also like some suggestions from you guys because I am having trouble on how the next chapter should play out.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I am so sorry for this really late update but I have been really busy with my new classes because I have a tough semester so don't expect really quick updates. Plus I have some after school activities and I am getting my 40 hours done. I know you guys might dislike me for not updating but school and having some writer's block doesn't really help. I also want to apologise for this short chapter I just figured you guys needed something to know that I am not stopping the story.**

**- Kat**

CPOV  
>We left he wash room and went to our lockers to collect our homework. I didn't want to go home but I knew it would be worse if I didn't. I just<p>

had to make sure he had his dinner on time then he should bother me for the rest of the night.

When i got home I decided to make shepherds pie for dinner. I got it all ready on his plate as soon as he got in the door. I waited patently for

him to finish so I could take his plate.

"Father I was wondering if on Sunday I would be able to go to a friend's house"

"Yes you may because I will be out with some friends"

And with that he grabbed a pack of 6 beers and went to watch tv. When I am all finished I rush in my room to text Izzy.

(_Clary_** Izzy**)

_Hey Iz I can come over Sunday-c_

**That's great I can't wait I am giving you a make over-I**

_How bout no-C_

**No you are so getting one-I**

_Whatever you win but I gtg see you tomorrow at school-c_

**Bye-I**

With that I went to finish one of my drawings. I ended up fall asleep in the middle of the picture.


	11. AN

Hey guys I am so sorry or not updating but my computer is being stupid and not saving my docs. I am working on getting this fixed asap. I am doing this from my phone so dont worry i will update soon as i can. I really want to inish this story cause i might start another but i have to finish this one. I am also looking for suggestions to put in the story. Dont worry when clary goes over to izzys jace will see the scars and bruises. I hate not updating this I dont like disappointing you peps. BTW i would like some ideas of what to call u guys just PM me.

-kat


	12. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys I am so sorry for the really late update but my computer was messed and I just didn't have time. I hope you guys don't hate me too much.**_

_**I have picked what I am going to call you guys thank you to 46InfernalInstruments for the suggestion.**_

_**So you guys are now called Wormies.**_

_**Now to the story...**_

CPOV

I woke up and realized it was finally Friday. I am so glad that the first week is almost done just one more day to go. I look over at my clock and realize that I only had a half hour before school started. I rushed to my closet and grab a pair of black jeans and a nice light blue sweater.

After I changed I hurried to my bathroom to put my make-up on to cover my face. I quickly finish and go grab an apple and head to school.

JPOV

I wake up to Izzy yelling at me to hurry up or they would be late. I get up and put on a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Go brush my hair and head downstairs to get some food.

"Izzy I am just going to take my car why don't you go with Alec"

"Seriously Jace I waited this whole time or that and besides Alec already left so I am with you"

"Ugh fine"

I went to grab a piece of bacon and headed for my car.

On the way to school I could have swore I saw Clary walking by herself but I just continued on.

I get to school just in time for first period and when I get in the class I noticed that Clary wasn't there. She ended up coming late and then I figured out it was Clary walking. Maybe I should have asked if she wanted a ride but to late now.

She goes to the only desk left which is in front of me and I am happy about that. I can look at of beautiful she is . Wait I am Jace Wayland I do not fall for anyone. I snap out of it and see that she has her sketchbook and is drawing something but I can't tell.

I just stare at her sketch till I see what it is. It looks like a girl sitting in a grave yard. You can't see her face but she is probably crying and you can't tell what the grave says either but all I know is her picture is depressing. I want to ask her who that was but I don't want her to think I am creeping her. I decide it is better not too.

The bell rings and I head to French but with Clary still on my mind.

CPOV

I get to English and go sit with Iz at the back. I start to finish my drawing from first period when I think she is talking about Sunday and dressing me up. I start to get lost in my drawing and soon I don't hear Izzy until she taps my shoulder and I turn around and see her, Simon and Maia staring at my drawing.

Izzy comes over and whispers in my ear "Meet me at the apple tree at lunch"

"I nod yes and she starts telling me about the project we have that are in a group. I am with her, Simon and Maia. We have to do a power point on the Holocaust that is due in two weeks. I am scared because we have to present this in front of the class. I don't want to have to plus I will have to talk loud but for now I won't worry about it until the time comes.

"Clary Simon and Maia are coming over on Sunday so we can start that okay with you"

I nod yes because I am still not sure if I trust Maia. I feel like I have known Simon since I was little so I trust him but Maia I am still not sure. I am sure that I will trust the group.

The bell rings and I go to meet Iz by the tree.

IPOV

I am waiting by the tree so I can ask Clary who the girl in the picture was and where she was.

"Clary I want to ask who was the girl in your picture and where was she"

"Okay so the girl was me and she I mean I was in a graveyard"

"Is the only thing you draw in the book dark things based on your life"

She just nods because I don't think she wants to talk about but I am getting to the bottom of this"

"Clary can I see the rest of you pictures in there"

She hands me the book and I start flipping through it. All I see is pictures of her sacred or crying. The most recent one is the graveyard but the one before is of Clary on the ground and someone is over top of her either yelling or getting ready to hit her. I can't look through any more so I hand it back.

"I want to see this at my house on Sunday so I can go through it more and maybe get to know you better"

"Yea I guess but no one else can see"

After that we went finished our lunch and went to third. It was a boring class and gym was not much better. At the end of the day I walk with Clary to her locker.

"Hey you want a ride home"

"Uh no thanks"

"You sure"

"Yea"

"Okay see you Sunday"

"See yea"

With that I left to go wait at Jace's car so we could go home and I can think of what to do to help Clary. I want to help her so much because I don't find it fair that she is living the life she does. She is a great person and does not deserve what she is getting.

_**Hope you like the chapter make a review or PM on what you want to happen Sunday at Izzy's house. Maia will find out but should Jace find out. I also want you guys to let me know what you want to happen because I will always try and put them in. **_

_**Till next chapter wormies**_

_**-Kat**_


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey guys real sorry about not updating been really busy lately with school and other things.**

* * *

><p>Sunday<p>

JPOV

I realize that it is sunday and Clary, Maia and Simon are coming over for some project. Just great I will be listening to Izzy and her friends all day. At least we won't have to deal with Izzy attempting to cook. I am grateful for that. On other good thing is that I may get to know Clary a little better. She seems so much different then every other girl I met.

CPOV

I realize that I have to be at Izzy's in an hour which I really don't want to go because she wants to see my sketchbook. I don't like people looking at my book because it is all of me and my terrible life. At least I won't have to see Valentine today so I am happy about that. I quickly go take a shower and grab the first outfit I saw. Black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a black cardigan.

I have fifteen minutes to walk to Izzy's so I hurry grab my keys and phone and head out the door. I arrive late and find Izzy sitting outside waiting for me.

"What took you so long"

"Iz I am only 3 minutes late calm down"

"No I have to get you dressed up before the others show up. Now come on"

"Please Iz no. I don't want to"

"To bad you are now come on"

"Fine but it can't show off ANYTHING got it"

"Okay now hurry up"

We head to Izzy's room and wait for the torture to begin. She begins throwing a bunch of clothes on her bed and floor. I am not looking forward to this.

Half an hour goes by and she is still throwing clothes like really she needs to stop.

MPOV

I look at my phone and realize I should head over to Izzy's now she said I should be there at 1 and it is already 12:30. I don't think she be the person who doesn't care if you are late. She said she wanted to dress me up and I wasn't to happy about that but whatever.

When I get there I knock and Jace answers.

"You here for Izzy"

"Yea"

"Okay just head to her room Clary and her are already up there."

"Okay thanks"

I head to Izzy's room and open the door but when I walk in, It is not what I expected. I see Clary in jeans and a bra but what I see is not good at all. They haven't noticed me so I decided to speak.

"Clary where did you get those"

She just falls to the floor and curls up in a ball. I see Izzy run right to her and is calming her down. I feel really bad for asking now. I really should have kept quiet.

IPOV

I am trying to calm Clary down and it is finally working.

"Are you okay now"

"Yea thanks Iz and Maia I am sorry about that it just made me start to remember some things"

"Clary don't be sorry I should not have asked"

"No you have a right to know now that you saw"

MPOV

She goes on telling me how she is abused by her father and how her mother was killed when she was 9 in front of her too. I feel so bad for her no wonder she never really talked. I just can't imagine how hard her life has been. Izzy is stare at me and looks a little worried.

"Izzy whats wrong"

"nothing you just looked a little pale. I thought you were going to puke on my clothes. I would have killed you if you did."

"Don't worry Iz all good"

* * *

><p><strong>So Jace will find out next chapter and Maia will be asking some questions just thought you guys might want something to read for now. I have like no time to write any more so I am trying to fit writing in at least once a week but it is hard. Anyway I will talk to you wormies later. BYE<strong>


	14. Chapter 11

**Sup Wormies I have a question for you all should I begin a new story, along with this one. It would still be a TMI one and all mundane.**

**The summary**

**Clary is know has the best artist at her high school. She is in her junior year and is living a normal life. She is popular and is on the cheer squad. She doesn't know that Jace has a crush on her. Sebastian is her boyfriend and Jace is jealous.(He is not evil in this neither is her brother Jonathon) ****How will things turn out.**

**I will put in my own character and he will be the evil one. Summary might also change a little but this story wouldn't be up till the end of April beginning of May.**

**The guest who wants a truth and dare I will put one in later to help Jace find out more about Clary.**

**Anyway now for the store.**

**Me: Wait I think I forgot something.**

**Friend: I know I know**

**Me: What is it then**

**Friend: The disclaimer**

**Me: Thats right. Maybe if I ask Cassandra she will let me. So Cassandra can I**

**Cassandra: NO**

**Me: Please**

**Cass: NO thats final**

**Me: Sadly she told me no so she owns the TMI characters but I own the plot**

**So now for the story**

* * *

><p>MPOV<p>

Once Clary changes I decide to ask her some questions.

"Okay so I have a couple questions"

"Okay"

"Who killed your mother"

"My father did it in front of me"

"Why haven't you told anyone"

"He threaten to kill me if I told anyone"

"Okay last one why does your father abuse you"

"He blames me for my mothers death and says I look to much like her"

"You really need to tell someone before something serious happens."

"I CAN"T JUST DROP IT" she yells at me and I can tell that I really upset her.

JPOV

I hear Clary yell at Maia to drop the subject I am curious so I walk up there and try to hear what is going on. They are talking softer now so it is hard to hear so I decide to peek through the door. I don't see anything wrong but Maia looks fine without a shirt on. I decide to go back downstairs

CPOV

I notice Jace peeking through the door but don't say anything till he leaves.

"hey Iz Jace was just peeking through your door:

"I am so going to kill him JACE"

I jumped a little when she yelled but I don't think anyone noticed.

"What Iz"

"why were you peeking into my room"

"I was not"

"Were too I know cause Clary told me"

"Well Clary is a fucking liar cause I have been no where near your room"

That one hurt me a little cause I am no liar.

"Clary is not a liar now apologise"

"No Clary is a liar and a little piece of shit for thinking I would do such a thing"

I started crying but he left to quickly to notice which was good.

IPOV

"Clary what's wrong"

"hmmh mjsdsgd shdjdjah"

I can't understand her so I wait till she stops crying to ask again"

"What's wrong"

"He reminded me of Valentine because he always says I am a liar and a piece of shit"

"Don't listen to either of them"

Once she calmed down,I asked her for her sketchbook. I want to see the things she draws.

Her whole sketchbook is full of dark pictures. Most of a girl either scared,injured,being hurt or alone somewhere. I can't believe these are the things she draws. I am going to help her one way or another. I think it might be a good idea to play truth or dare when we finish the project.

"Clary so are all these pictures of you"

She whispers "Yes"

This is terrible she should not have thoughts like this. "You need to tell someone about this okay Clary"

"Iz I told you already no I can't"

"Clary this is serious you need to tell someone"

"No iz"

"Fine but it something ever happens all you need to do is call me okay"

"Okay"

"Promise"

"Yes Iz I promise"

With that Maia comes back in her outfit now it is time for me to do her make-up.

MPOV

Once the torture is done we work on our project and surprisingly finish most of it but Simon never showed so we decided to leave some for him.

* * *

><p><strong>So next Chapter is the Truth or dare part when they find out more about each other. Sorry for the long wait but I have been really busy with school and extra-curricular activities. I am really trying to update more but this is just not working out to well. Anyway hope you Wormies are happy with this chapter.<strong>

**-Kat**


	15. MUST READ(NOT chap)

**Okay so this is not a chapter. I need to figure out something.**

**Okay so first I don't know if I will continue this story but if you guys want me too just tell me. I have some ideas for this but am not sure if you guys still want to read. **

**Now if you want me to continue I would be grateful for so truth or dare ideas and any ideas you want me to add later.**

**If not i will post another thing after with different ideas to chose from. Which ever is the most popular i will write that story. **

**I know you must be really upset that this is not a chapter but i really need you guys to understand that i don't have the time to write until the summer. If I do write it would be a couple weeks apart cause of my schedule.**

** As always wormies **

**Kat**


	16. IMPORTANT MUST READ AN

**I am regretting to tell you wonderful people that this story will be on a stand until my inspiration is back or my friend is able to help. I am not going to leave this story for long maybe another month or so but no later than 2 months tops. I hate when stories go on a stand but I have no idea how I want or should continue it. I really don't want to but I don't want to just post chapters without being happy with them myself. You guys might enjoy them but I wouldn't and that would make me upset with myself. Anyway I am going to post on of the other stories I have been writing, so you guys are not left completely without something of mine to read. **

**-Kat**


	17. IMPORTANT AN

Okay so I have decided to restart the story. I will still be doing the same story just i want to rewrite it to make it better. I jus dont like the way i started my story or ow it is going. I needed more inspiration and i have a way to give me that. I need to go more in detail of the things i have already written. I am sorry for those of you who were enjoying it but it will still be here. I am not changing the plot or anything like that. I am just going to revamp what i have.

Again i am so sorry for doing this. I hope you all won't be too mad at me for this.

I will delete this one after. I am still calling it Fresh start and it will be the same summary just hopefully better chapters.

I would also like you guys to put in the reviews or PM me with any suggestions you want to happen in the next version of this.

-Kat


End file.
